


Begrudging Travel Acquaintances

by Duchesse



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Reader Insert, Romance, reader interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 08:22:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17383070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchesse/pseuds/Duchesse
Summary: He’s as prickly as his damn brother.[Sesshoumaru/Reader]





	Begrudging Travel Acquaintances

**Author's Note:**

> request from tumblr: "Oh, did I scare you, big boy?"

“Lord Sesshomaru still has not moved. How long does he intend for us to stay here? We’re sitting ducks! And Rin, that shameless child, she was supposed to be tending to him. Look at her now! Sleeping away without a care in the world. I should just… give her a little bop.”

The wind gushed around your face as the two-headed staff flailed rather excitably in the air, whilst the imp in control of it was hardly as menacing as he had led himself to believe he was. You couldn’t refute most of his complaints considering you had seen the moon from the same spot for nearly three days.

You grimaced at the delicate touch of legs and wings; insects crawling across your ankles and skittering across your arms. You were invaders among their habitat in the tall grasslands, unwelcome and certainly not tolerated for as long as you had rested there.

Still, the stalks were sturdy and flexible, bending to the will of the wind with a satisfying sway that granted you the sight of dancing waves beneath the moonlight. You imagined that the sea looked quite the same under a full moon.

Even beyond the sprawling fields and ancient hills, the cover of trees and shrubbery where you all sat in wait did well to conceal you from sight.

Rin and Jaken most of all.

You turned and gripped the heads of Jaken’s staff, saving your face for another day.

“Wake that child and I will literally off you with insect repellent.” You didn’t much react to his squawks of fear, though the muscles along the corner of your mouth twitched higher as the staff bobbed in the air as though riding waves on a ship. “Watch over her Jaken, I’m going to see what Sesshomaru’s plan is.”

You were gone before you could incur his wrath, wading deeper into the thicket and rather stocky trees with brittle limbs that constantly snagged your hair. One thing you had learnt early on was to stay low, to keep your steps quiet, and always listen.

It made you yearn for the days of traipsing the streets of Tokyo with your music on blast and vague knowledge of popular streets to guide you home. Life had been a little easier knowing the most you had to do was beat the shit out of a petty thief every now and then; demons were a little faster, a little more robust, and a lot deadlier.

Sesshomaru was a convenience in that aspect, and luckily enough he didn’t oft wander too far away from the campsite at the times he wanted to be alone. You suspected that was mostly for Rin’s benefit, but you and Jaken found luxury in that as well.

He was there under a leaning tree, nestled against the tail that draped across his shoulder and seemed to mold to the contour of his body. You were tempted to hold a hand to your chest, to your heart that gave a flutter at the way the moonlight gave him an ethereal and eerie glow, somehow simultaneously.

No matter your agitation and animosity towards him at times, even you would be a fool to deny that he was unnaturally beautiful, far more so than any mortal could ever hope to be.

“Too bad his personality is fucking trash.”

His head moved sharply as though startled, though admittedly you couldn’t claim to know what that looked like. Still, you noticed the slight shift of his hair, the wrinkle in his brow as he acknowledged your approach.

“Oh, did I scare you, big boy?” You offered an unapologetic, roguish smile as you crouched near him, albeit still a good three arms lengths away to give yourself a head start in case the need should arise. “I don’t think I’ve ever managed to do that. Damn, maybe I could steal some treasure.”

“You should be back at the campsite.” He said, eluding your playful remarks.

Your indifference came with a shrug as you shuffled closer on your knees, squinting against the dark and faint light from the moon to search for any wounds on his body. His last skirmish had been a nasty one, it being partially to blame for the delay in movement.

And yet, you saw nothing superficially. His armor and kimono were repaired, the traces of blood you had seen not so long ago felt distant, dreamlike even. A demon’s recovery rate was absolutely fucking ridiculous and you hated him for it.

“I’m assuming everything healed up.” You toppled back into the dirt, setting a squeeze bottle of antiseptic between your legs. “Too bad, I really wanted to try to this as an experiment. Like, you would be a medical marvel if you were back in my time. Your regeneration begins almost immediately after you get hurt. So, if we consider that, what would happen if I used antiseptic in conjunction with your rapid healing. Would you heal even faster? Would the chemicals thwart the–”

“The supplies you bring from that period would have no effect on me.” His gaze swam forward into the vastness of the trees ahead, at the pockets of light filtering through sparse foliage. “They’re better used on humans and mongrels.”

He was totally referencing Inuyasha there, but you weren’t about to kick up that shitstorm again.

The conversation fizzled into nothing thereafter, leaving you to the sweet susurrous of the breeze through the grass and the trees. You dug the bone of your elbow into your thighs, fists against your cheeks as you watched him in silence; in this, presumably, companionable silence. He spoke more frequently than he used to, yet not enough all the same.

Always contemplative and out of reach. He was an eccentric one, perhaps that’s why you still continued to follow him despite everything.

“There must be a reason for you to be staring at me so deeply.” He knocked you from your thoughts with easy words, eyes still trained ahead. “Your interest is unusual for a human.”

You lifted your shoulders to your ears, taking the squeeze bottle of antiseptic to fiddle with as you answered. “Like I said, you’re an absolute marvel. Society doesn’t really have non-human, mostly immortal beings with accelerated healing. You’re… you’re fascinating.”

For a moment, a fleeting second, you thought his face soured at your explanation. You hoped you were wrong.

The grass under his body scuffed against his clothes when he shifted, taking to reclining a little more against the tree trunk, hiking his knee high as his arm draped across it. “So, that’s it then. You see me simply as an experiment and something to study.”

You couldn’t explain the panic racing through your veins, nearly forcing you to lose the grip on the squeeze bottle. “Wh-What? No. Of course not. You’re fascinating, but… uh, how I do put it… you’re you? I think of you more… highly than that.”

Words. Words and language were all false and shouldn’t exist. Sentient beings should only be able to communicate through pictures or something.

You withered under his stare. “Would it be a bad thing to you if I said I did think highly of you? I don’t know about you, but I think we’re pretty good friends.”

“Nonsense.” He answered that a little too quickly, once again fixing his gaze forward. “Return to camp and watch over Rin, we’ll leave in the morning.”

Smothering the exasperated sigh in your throat, you popped up to your feet and brushed the dirt packed onto your ass. You couldn’t say you were surprised that he was so quick to refute a relationship more than begrudging traveling acquaintances, though the sting of disappointment in your heart was still real.

It was whatever. Here in a couple weeks, you would be heading back to the present with Kagome and have finals at graduate school to fret over.

He would be the last thing to occupy your thoughts.

With your thoughts ensnared by troubles in romance, annoyance, and the imminent doom of exams approaching, you had left the antiseptic bottle to the mercy of the elements and Sesshomaru’s curiosity as he slowly twisted it round to examine it.

His eyes traveled towards the path you had ventured, then slowly returned to bottle before working it under the sash at his waist and looked onward at the glistening night sky.


End file.
